Demi Mitad
Demi Mitad is a strange pink being, and a sweet, caring 18 year old girl. She is quite calm and sweet, often helping out people and being friendly to others. At school, Demi is one of the popular kids, as she communicates with everyone, popular or not, and gets along with everyone equally. She believes she is in the early stages of Schizophrenia, as she hears the voice of a demon in her head. Bortgång the Demon is a demon from the centre of the Earth, who resided inside of Demi's head since she had been concussed when she was six. Bortgång is the definition of evil: uncaring, sadistic and a killing machine, often going around, making Demi kill people for fun. He does not get along well with Demi, even though she somewhat fears him. Appearance As previously stated, Demi Mitad is a strange, pink being of an unknown race. She has large, sapphire-blue eyes, and wears a blue hat most of the time and a rose in her hair. She also wears a fake pearl necklace around her neck and often curls the tips of her hair upwards. Bortgång the Demon is a wandering being without a body. He travels in-between dimensions, seeking hosts for him to unleash his rage on the world. People he possesses have their eyes change into yellow, glowing, lights. In between dimensions, where he has a body, he is said to resemble a cross between an eagle, alligator and lion. Game Appearances Twogether Demi Mitad, and Bortgång, appear as both the main protagonist and antagonist, respectively, of the 2014 hack-and-slash title Twogether. In the game, Demi wakes up one day in an alley with blood on her hands, a knife by her side, and a voice in her head. Fearing herself, and trying to ignore the voice in her head, she flees from the alley to see that the world - or at least how she views the world - has changed thanks to Bortgång. Seeing innocent people as hideous monsters out to get her, Demi uses her knife, her fear and the demon's wrath in order to "save the world" from the demons, all while trying to save herself from Bortgång by collecting Sol Crystals. After collecting half of the 250 Sol Crystals, the voice in Demi's head will start to fade, and it's control over her now weaker. Seeing this as an opportunity, she decides to try using the power of the Sol Crystal to banish Bortgång, though this does not work and only makes him more angry. She realises in her mind that she must collect the Sol Crystals while she is in control of herself, in order to free herself from Bortgång's wrath. Upon collecting all of the 250 Sol Crystals and reaching the top of the Sky Tower, Bortgång will be slowly ripped from her skull, making her scream in pain quite loudly, before fainting. When she wakes up, she sees two cops leaning over her, ready to arrest her due to mass murder. Instead of being arrested, and remembering that she killed many innocents, she instead jumps off the building, committing suicide and taking her life.